Attack on the Federation fleet
ship ** *3 ships ** ** ** *30 Puddle Jumpers *1 ship ** *3 ships ** ** ** *1 ship ** *4 ships ** ** ** ** *1 ship ** *3 ships ** ** ** *1 ship ** *1 ship ** *1 ship ** *1 ship ** *2 ships ** ** *2 ships ** ** *2 ships ** ** *1 stolen Der'kal All Terrain Scout Transport *1 stolen Xi-class light shuttle |forces2=*Kylo Ren *1 Mega-class Star Dreadnought **''Supremacy'' *30 ''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyers **''Conqueror'' **''Finalizer'' **''Harbinger'' *1 TIE silencer fighter **Kylo Ren's TIE silencer *3 Der'kal fighters (Special Forces) *Der'kal heavy assault troopers *Stormtroopers *Der'kal stormtrooper executioners *Elite Praetorian Guard† **First Guard† **Third Guard† **Seventh Guard† |casual1=*Several Federation starships ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *24 Puddle Jumpers *Thomas Chavdri *All Federation fighters *The hijacked AT-ST |casual2=*Many heavy assault troopers *Many stormtroopers *Many Der'kal officers *At least 2 Der'kal stormtrooper executioners *Elite Praetorian Guard *''Supremacy'' crippled *20 Resurgent-class Star Destroyers crippled or destroyed *All 3 Special Forces TIE fighters *Poldin LeHuse }} In 2387, the Der'kal Empire attacked the Federation in the Oetchi system, intent on destroying the government that opposed their conquest of the galaxy. Owing to technological innovations pioneered by General Armitage Hux, the Der'kal military had the ability to track the Federation fleet through warp. Possessing enough power for only one more jump to warp, the Federation searched for another way to escape from the Der'kal Empire task force. Prelude In the aftermath of the destruction of Starkiller Base, the forces of the Der'kal Empire attacked the Federation base on D'Qar. Having failed to annihilate the planet before the superweapon was destroyed, the Der'kal Navy deployed a fleet of ''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyers along with the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought Fulminatrix. While the Federation evacuated their headquarters, Commander Poe Dameron engaged the dreadnought alone, using his T-70 fighter to clear the surface turrets before ordering a bombing run. Though his plan succeeded in destroying the warship, the Federation fleet sustained heavy losses before escaping into warp This caused Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo to give Poe a formal reprimand in his service record, who reprimanded the Federation pilot for his actions and insubordination. General Armitage Hux was likewise admonished by his superior, Supreme Leader Vur'naa, who telekinetically assaulted the Der'kal officer by way of his powers. In an effort to assuage the Supreme Leader's anger, Hux revealed that the Der'kal Empire had developed the warp tracker, a technological breakthrough that would allow their forces to track the Federation's movement through warp and determine their likeliest destination. Vur'naa was pleased with his general's plan, though less so with his apprentice, the dark warrior Kylo Ren, who returned to his master shortly after the loss of Starkiller Base. Where he once saw Ren's inherent potential to achieve the power, Vur'naa berated Ren for failing to defeat Rey, a girl with no prior experience in lightsaber combat. In losing his master's favor, Ren flew into a rage and destroyed his combat helmet, and then instructed his subordinates to prepare his personal starfighter. The battle Chasing the Federation fleet Upon entering the Oetchi system via warp, the Federation immediately set to work on locating a suitable new base when they were set upon by a fleet of Der'kal Empire Star Destroyers. Comprising thirty ''Resurgent-class vessels and the Supreme Leader's flagship, the Mega-class Star Destroyer Supremacy, the Der'kal Empire destroyed the ship , before it could activate its deflector shields. Though the means were unknown to them at the time, the Federation deduced that the Der'kal Empire had discovered a way to track ships through warp, making another jump to warp speed futile as well as a waste of power. Despite demotion from Wing Commander, Dameron volunteered to lead a counterattack in order to defend the Federation command ship, the . At the same time, Thomas instructed the remaining ships in her fleet to strengthen their rear shields and move out of the Der'kal Empire's range. Before the Federation pilots could scramble their fighters, the Raddus hangar was destroyed by a torpedo fired from Kylo Ren's TIE silencer fighter. Several pilots died in the attack, including Tallissan Lintra, although Dameron and Typhuss narrowly survived. Following his successful assault on the hangar, Ren had an opportunity to destroy the bridge of the command ship but found himself unable to open fire on the ship. However, a member of Kylo Ren's personal squadron, Lieutenant Poldin LeHuse, held nothing back and landed a direct hit on the bridge, desiring to make the Federation suffer for the destruction of Starkiller Base. The attack killing high-ranking flag officers and other officers with the exception of Thomas. General Hux insisted that Ren return to the Supremacy, which could no longer protect his squadron due to the distance between the Der'kal Empire and Federation flagships. Although Ren complied, his squadmates were shot down by the ship . Being the sole survivor from the bridge attack, Caitlin Thomas was placed on life support due to an injury after escaping the bridge. With Thomas incapacitated and the other high-ranking officers killed in the attack, command of the Federation defaulted to Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo, whose brusque manner and insistence on secrecy led her into conflict with Dameron. Shut out from the Admiral's plans, Dameron devised his own plan to save the fleet with the help of Natalie and Pike. Using the information that Typhuss acquired during the Battle of Scarif, the trio intended to disable the warp tracker so that the Federation could jump to warp without fear of being tracked. Their plan required the service of a Master Codebreaker, and as such, they contacted Kanata, who pointed them to the casino city of Canto Bight on Cantonica. Time was of the essence, however, as the Federation fleet was running dangerously low on their power supply. The remaining Federation ships continued to outrun the larger Der'kal Empire vessels, their speed and strong shields able to keep them just out of range enough for the Supremacy's disruptors to be ineffective. However, their power reserves were dangerously low and one by one the other ships ran out of power and were immediately destroyed once they had drifted into range of the enemy. The which was also their medical frigate, was the first to run dry and was shortly followed by the Holdo's former ship, the Ninka. Even though both their crews successfully managed to evacuate their doomed ships before their destruction. Vice Admiral Holdo revealed her plan to evacuate the Federation on to small Puddle Jumpers. Believing the action to be too risky and foolish, Dameron and Typhuss incited a mutiny and had the leadership held at gunpoint by at least three Starfleet members as he went to contact Natalie and Pike. The two had found a codebreaker named DJ who successfully got them onto the Supremacy. Infiltrating the Supremacy Meanwhile, Natalie, Pike, DJ, and BB-8 infiltrated the Supremacy and got into the room where they could disable the tracker. However, BB-9E had found the group out earlier, calling in reinforcements, causing them to be confronted by Captain Phasma and her troops. However, after being caught by Phasma's troops, DJ told the Der'kal Empire this plan, which he had overheard Natalie and Pike mention, in exchange for money. On the Supremacy, Natalie and Pike were about to be executed when the sudden destruction of the ship sent everyone into chaos. The duo freed themselves and attempted to make for a nearby shuttle, only for Phasma and her stormtroopers to emerge from the flames and begin firing on them. Suddenly, an AT-ST started firing on the latter, revealed to be piloted by BB-8. In the chaos, Pike engaged Phasma with a Z6 riot control baton, and was initially overpowered, but managed to hit Phasma with a surprise attack before she fell into a fiery pit. They then hijacked a shuttle and escaped, heading toward the Federation on Crait. Mutiny on the Raddus Aboard the Raddus, Holdo fought back against Dameron's mutiny as she and her allies stunned his allies. As Dameron heard about the capture, Vice Admiral Cain broke into the room he locked himself in and stunned him and Typhuss, returning them to Holdo as the Federation forces prepared to evacuate the Raddus. However, Chavdri stayed aboard to confront the Der'kal Empire in an act of self-sacrifice, and when Dameron and Typhuss came to, Holdo revealed that they were nearing an old Der'kal base on the planet Crait and that Chavdri knew the Der'kal Empire would be less likely to spot their smaller escape ships. However, after being caught by Phasma's troops, DJ told the Der'kal Empire this plan, which he had overheard Natalie and Pike mention, in exchange for money. The Supremacy shot at the unprotected escape vessels with disruptor cannons, destroying all but six of them. They saw that the Raddus was preparing to jump to warp, but believed the ship was deserting the Federation. Once he realized the ship was turning towards the Supremacy, a frantic Hux ordered to fire all cannons on the Raddus, but too late. Chavdri then jumped into warp, shearing the massive ship in half and completely destroying twenty other Star Destroyers on escort duty or being repaired on one of the lower hangars. Duel on the Supremacy While the Der'kal Empire pursued the Federation fleet, Rey and Kylo Ren discovered that they shared a powerful power-bond with each other. Their connection was raw and unprecedented; it not only made it easier to sense the other's thoughts and emotions, but also allowed them to see and hear each other across a distance spanning light-years. The bond, which both Ren and Rey became aware of to an extent upon their first encounter, was manipulated by Vur'naa, who bridged the minds of his apprentice and the scavenger from Jakku, knowing that Rey would be drawn to the conflict within Ren. At the time neither Ren nor Rey were aware of Vur'naa's machinations, and the animosity Rey felt towards the dark apprentice gradually gave way to a new understanding as their bond granted her insights into Ren. Sensing that their destinies were somehow entangled, Rey confided her fears and sadness to Ren, having sensed that he also suffered from feelings of solitude and abandonment. But they assured each other that neither of them was alone, and through their bond, discovered that they could physically touch hands across the stars. In that moment, Rey was convinced that good still existed within the former Ben, and as such she regarded him as the galaxy's last hope. Rey sought out Ren on her own, hoping he would renounce the dark side and embrace the light with her help, he brought her to the Supreme Leader who wished to interrogate the prisoner himself. As they made their way to Vur'naa's throne room, Rey implored Ren to abandon his journey down the dark path, having sensed Ren's conflict and how it caused him so much pain. Her confidence was further bolstered by the vision she experienced during their last connection, explaining that when they touched hands she saw a future where Ren no longer bowed before Vur'naa. However, Ren also had a vision of his own, one where he saw Rey standing by his side. Rey's confrontation with Vur'naa led to her brutal interrogation by way of the Supreme Leader's powers, and as a result the location of Kira was successfully probed from her mind. Vur'naa, who intended to kill Kira after dealing with the more immediate threat of the Federation, held Rey in stasis and commanded Ren to kill her, exclaiming that this act would be the fulfillment of his dark destiny. Ren's emotions were even further churned up by the bond between himself and Rey, but his newfound resolve and clarity reassured Vur'naa that his oft-conflicted apprentice would not give into sentiment again. However, Ren instead tried to kill Vur'naa. With the attack on their Supreme Leader, the Elite Praetorian Guard encircled and engaged the two power-sensitives, attempting to protect their master. Kylo Ren and Rey drew their lightsabers and stood together as allies against the crimson armored sentinels. Despite the Guard's efforts, all eight were killed in battle. But while Ren had indeed turned against Snoke, killing the Supreme Leader in order to save Rey, the now former apprentice had no intention of turning from the darkness. As Rey beseeched him to call off the Der'kal Empire's attack on the remaining Federation Puddle Jumpers, Ren saw a chance to fulfil what he believed was his birthright: ruling over the weaker beings of the galaxy. Once more, Rey implored him to resist the temptations of the dark side, hoping to reach the side of Kylo Ren that was still Ben. Believing that Rey was still clinging to the past, Ren revealed to her the full truth of the vision he saw when they touched hands, that Rey was in fact the daughter of insignificant junk dealers who sold her into child labor before dying in the desert of Jakku. He suspected that in her heart Rey already knew the truth but had suppressed the memory of her abandonment. Rey desperately tried to block out Ren's words, but she could sense that there was no deception in his intentions, and that he really was telling her the truth, causing tears to fall from her eyes as she slowly came to terms with her origins. Yet even though Rey came from a family of no background, she was not irrelevant to Ren's family for Ren now envisioned them ruling together over a new galactic order. However, Rey chose to turn her back on Ren, disillusioned by his choice to remain in darkness. As a result, they struggled for control over the fabled Skywalker lightsaber that Rey had claimed as her own, causing it to split in two which rendered Ren unconscious. Rey was initially tempted to end Ren's life while he was unconscious and defenseless, she ultimately rejected the idea, having found her faith in the Force and now believing herself and Ren to be instruments of its will. Though still disappointed that her vision had not come to pass as she saw it, Rey did not believe it was her place to decide Ren's fate. For better or worse, it was the will of the power that he continued to live, and therefore Rey left him alive and escaped from the Supremacy using Vur'naa's private shuttle. Aftermath General Hux hurried to Vur'naa's throne room following Chavdri's attack on the Supremacy, along with the corpses of his Praetorian Guards. He also found Kylo Ren alive but unconscious, and considered ridding himself of his rival once and for all. But Ren had awakened before the general could carry out the deed, forcing Hux to conceal his sidearm. When asked about what had transpired in the throne room, Ren lied to Hux by telling him that Rey tried to kill Vur'naa and at that very moment Vur'naa regained consciousness. Hux likewise informed Ren that the girl had already left the Supremacy, yet Ren was unconcerned with her whereabouts, knowing she would travel to the Crait outpost in an attempt to save the Federation. He ordered Hux to deploy their military forces to the planet, determined to bring a decisive end to the war, to which Hux scoffed at Ren, neither willing to recognize Ren's authority nor surrender command of the army to him. Hux's indignation towards Ren gave way to fear when he suddenly found himself struggling to breathe. The dark warrior had begun choking the general by way of his powers, threatening to asphyxiate Hux unless he accepted his place in the new order of things. As a result, Ren successfully claimed command of the army, having compelled Hux to recognize his command of the army. With that, the general complied with the orders, although Ren decided to keep Hux at his side in order to discourage any treacherous actions during their assault on Crait. Members of the Der'kal Empire not present of the battle were not immediately aware of it, believing that the Federation had been completely destroyed at D'Qar. Category:Battles Category:Battles of Federation-Der'kal War